


Mistletoe

by Miriadel_theRogue



Series: Mistletoe [1]
Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: AU, Christmas fic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriadel_theRogue/pseuds/Miriadel_theRogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Lizzie had known Lydia had been in hearing range at Carter’s last night, the word “promise” would never have left her lips.  It would never have even been a thought.  But as Lizzie’s terrible luck would have it, her younger sister’s uncanny ability to smell the opportunity for a promise brought doom for everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! Happy December!  
> Here's the thing: Last year (2012) I stumbled across a series of fanfic prompts that were Christmas themed, for a 25 days of Fanfic challenge leading up to Christmas. This "drabble" was the beginning of that and so very much more. _Mistletoe_ ending up being the strong start to a year of fanfic writing that has only developed more and more as the year progressed. My friend (who I write for) and I have been hoarding (and trust me, "hoarding" is the word) these fics for over a year and decided it was finally time to share. I've already posted a few, but now I'm going to start posting some of my favorites. 
> 
> This particular series of fics I wrote last December, so, naturally, they take place in the middle of The Lizzie Bennet Diaries timeline. They are based on interpretations I had then with no knowledge of what was to come.

If Lizzie had known Lydia had been in hearing range at Carter’s last night, the word “promise” would never have left her lips. It would never have even been a thought. But as Lizzie’s terrible luck would have it, her younger sister’s uncanny ability to smell the opportunity for a promise brought doom for everyone else.

She had been good, sticking to her one-drink-when-at-a-bar-with-your-baby-sister rule, so she should have seen it coming. They took Jane out for some sisterly bonding, or in Lydia’s words “party time,” and Lizzie had been trying to coax Jane into talking about her feelings. The girl was back from LA for the holidays and Bing was still avoiding her. On the surface, Jane was even more pleasant than usual, but Lizzie knew she was anything but.

“I’m fine,” Jane deflected. Raising her brow doubtfully, Lizzie listened. “Really. My job has been positively wonderful and my apartment is so cozy. Being home with everyone has been lovely too.”

“Then why exactly does it sound like you’d rather be in LA than here?”

Jane blushed, attempting to cover it by sipping her water. “Everyone loves being home for the holidays.”

“Jane,” Lizzie probed.

“I like the independence of living on my own. It’s nice.”

Lizzie shook her head. “No way that’s it. Is it mom?”

“No,” said Jane honestly. “Mom’s a sweetheart. Everyone here is wonderful.”

“Then what is it? Come on Jane, I know something’s wrong.”

It was a very long moment of silence between them but Lizzie felt as if Jane was on the verge of telling her and didn’t want to spook the truth. “It’s just, I see his house and I can’t help but think how far away he is. At least in LA, I can believe he’s close.” The truth of her words shocked them both and Jane quickly backpedaled. “But for all I know he could come home too. As far as we know, they didn’t sell the house and it is beautiful this time of year. And what’s important is family.”

Lizzie dropped her hand to Jane’s. “It’s clear you’re lonely here.” Jane started to protest. “So be the kindhearted Jane you are and enjoy Christmas with us and forget about Bing for a little bit. Then you can go back to LA and think about him all you want.”

“It’s hard to,” the tender redhead admitted almost silently.

“You go back in a week. Tomorrow’s Christmas Eve; if he was coming for Christmas, he’d be here. If he showed up now, I’d…” She looked around for an idea equally as absurd. A sprig of mistletoe hung in a frosty window caught her eye. “I’d promise to let someone kiss me under the mistletoe.”

The word escaped her mouth before she could stop it, but it was Jane’s eyes nearly popping out of her face that told Lizzie she was done for. In the next second, Lydia practically tackled Lizzie to the floor, yelling shrilly about promises.

Shaken, but once again free from Lydia because her sister hurried back into the crowd, Lizzie finished off her drink before she sat on her stool.

“You shouldn’t have…” started Jane.

“I know.” Lizzie rubbed the headache forming at her temples, doing the math on the chances of having to follow through with her mistaken promise.

“You’re probably fine,” said Jane sullenly. 

Her drink finished, Lizzie checked the time. “We should go before I do anything else stupid.” Getting off the stool to find Lydia, Lizzie stopped dead.

Across Carter’s, Lydia was sitting at a table talking to two guys Lizzie instantly recognized. There wasn’t even time to consider how absolutely horrible her luck was before Darcy’s eyes shot across the crowd and latched onto hers.

“Lizzie?” Jane asked, worriedly standing and seeing the second man with Lydia. “Oh my.”

“I’ll be in the car,” shot Lizzie. Storming past the table she barely noticed that Darcy sat straight and still, now avoiding her gaze.

Funny enough, Lizzie’s bad luck hadn’t stopped there. No, Lydia kept a look of demonic glee the entire ride home. Between that, Jane’s silent shock at seeing Bing, and Lizzie’s complete fury at herself for ever saying “promise” it was a quiet trip. Then, as soon as they got in the door, Lydia ran straight to Mom to tell her what happened. Because just what Lizzie’s holiday needed was renewed vigor to her mother’s attempts to marry her daughters off to rich husbands. 

Yet Lizzie’s luck could still get worse.

Waking up the next day, she stumbled down the stairs to lunch to learn her mother had gone down the street and invited Darcy and Bing over for Christmas Eve dinner: they’d accepted. Lizzie found her appetite entirely gone.

Now, here she was, summoned to dinner by her mother, standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring out at a room where a piece of mistletoe hung from the ceiling every few feet.

“Do you like my decorations?” trilled Lydia. Lizzie made to charge after her, every muscle freezing instantly as Darcy entered the room. Panicking, Lizzie hurtled from the room, dodging drooping plants like she were in a mine field.

A war against your little sister and luck is a tough war indeed.

Lydia’s evil scheme found an unknowing ally in their mother. Dinner settings were manipulated so Lizzie’s chair was between Lydia and Darcy. There was mistletoe directly above her chair and the only way to avoid it was to sit almost touching Darcy’s side, meaning they continually bumped elbows during the meal. 

It may have been the longest, most excruciating dinner ever. Not only did Lizzie’s mother make at least half a dozen courses, but she and Lydia seemed to be the only people willing to talk. Besides the two of them, the person who spoke the most was Darcy, tersely spouting his opinion every now and then.

When all the food was finished their mother touted on and on as everyone else sat there, letting the moment grow more and more awkward. Finally, unable to bear it, Bing turned to his left and said, “Jane.”

To which, the girl ran from the table. 

Lizzie pushed her chair back, glaring at Darcy before she followed Jane. She knocked softly on Jane’s door then tried the handle when there was no response. Uncertain how to proceed, Lizzie descended the stairs, sitting on the last one, exhausted. 

“Lizzie.”

Darcy’s voice caused a lump in her throat. “Why are you here?” She didn’t know if the answer she wanted was why he was here in town or why he was standing over her in this moment.

He kneeled before her and took her hand. Any previous panic in her life was nothing as she sat immobile, watching him raise her hand to his lips and kiss it. “I will tell your sister your promise is fulfilled.” He was gone.

How long she sat there, she had no idea. Lizzie hardly knew what she thought about, let alone how long. Finally, she realized he hadn’t answered her questions; she should find him and ask again.

Darcy wasn’t by the front door or in the dining room or in the kitchen, but she could hear voices by the back door. 

“You’re certain?” asked Bing.

“My advice about her intentions was wrong. I was too quick to judge and I must make amends.” Even Darcy’s wooden monotone could not completely drown sincerity. 

“What if she won’t talk to me?”

“Then we will continue with the same dedication she has shown in you.”

Lizzie was taken aback when Bing moved around the corner, heading straight for the stairs. Turning back, Darcy stood there, blinking once where a person would normally bow their head in forgiveness. Her gaze softened and she noticed a tiny sprig of mistletoe hanging above the left side of his face. Crossing the gap, Lizzie leaned in and kissed his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone, especially Stef.  
> There's plenty more to come! My writing bug has lasted for an entire year at this point. I have learned so much over this last year, first and foremost that I am incapable of writing an actual drabble.


End file.
